


Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates; Part 2: It's just a thank you

by Yellowshoes18



Series: Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Leicester City, M/M, Sex, Smut, Soccer, lcfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowshoes18/pseuds/Yellowshoes18
Summary: Dennis Praet signed for Leicester City on the deadline day of the 19/20 season and in pre-season, starts to get to know his team-mates better. This time with Ayoze Perez in a hotel room. It's slow-build smut with some fluff too.Part 2 of a planned 3 (for now) part seriesThe usual disclaimer that this is purely fiction, not real.
Relationships: Ben Chilwell/James Maddison, dennis praet/ayoze perez
Series: Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693756
Kudos: 8





	Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates; Part 2: It's just a thank you

Dennis knocked on the hotel room door, leaning against the wall, biting his lip. He’d been toying with the idea since sprawling on his hotel bed, eyes landing on the discarded pair of boots he’d thrown off earlier. The night was still relatively young and he wasn’t tired, even though Youri had made it clear that in this room, they were getting an early night. 

Dennis wasn’t sure quite how this was supposed to happen when their room was next to James Maddison and Ben Chilwell. The pair were pretty loud when they were just chatting. It only got louder when talk was replaced with moans, James was definitely not quiet in bed. Youri, headphones in, Netflix on, was totally unaware, but for Dennis, it only served to frustrate him. One hand rubbed over his stomach, he wanted to touch himself, rub his cock that was already stiffening, but Youri wouldn't take kindly to that.

He'd thought about knocking next door. Ben's smirking hint that they were interested in getting to know him had seemed like a definite invitation. But as the noises subsided, he knew he would be too late. A selfie James posted very shortly after confirmed it, he was grinning like an idiot, hair all out of place and talking about wanting to play FIFA. Dennis sighed, hand still low on his stomach, itching for that release. He turned away and his eyes fell on the blue boots again, discarded on the floor. It was about time he returned them to their owner and thanked him. 

Ayoze Perez opened the door. Stood there in nothing but Calvin Klein briefs and glasses (did he know Ayo wore these? He looked good in them), he was surprised to see Dennis outside. The Belgian looked him over, before holding out the boots. It was hard to focus on the task at hand when the Spaniard had fairly prominent abs and those much coveted v lines. He was very slender, willowy maybe and not as tanned as you’d expect. His hair was unusually not styled and a piece fell sexily, if unintentionally, over his face as he tilted his head.

“You’re not room service.” It was said with a smile, Ayoze seemed to do that a lot.

“No, sorry. I wanted to return your boots...” Dennis held them out, “and say thank you.”

“Ah no problem, I know what it’s like to join a new club.” He took the boots from the Belgian, giving him another smile. Perhaps it was partly a defence mechanism too given the two didn’t know each other well. The smile felt warm though.

Dennis could see past into Ayoze’s room. One bed entirely untouched, the other sheets ruffled and a laptop thrown hastily down. He’d likely been on the bed watching television, alone. “How’d you snag the lone room?” Dennis asked, he’d been told he was sharing with Youri, clearly at the latter’s request in a bid to help him settle in.

“Err, everybody else is already pretty paired up so I guess I’m the odd one out,” the Spaniard pushed the rogue piece of hair back into place. A gesture not lost on Dennis, who bit his lip again. Dark haired, tanned men were not normally his type but the Spaniard’s carefree attitude to his current state of undress worked for him. 

“Can I come in?” Dennis made it sound like a question, but he’d already slipped past Ayoze, moving to the end of the spare bed. 

Ayoze said nothing, but closed the door and tentatively approached him, presenting yet another smile (it was a great smile). They didn’t know each other that well yet, their only conversation had been on a full table over breakfast about their first impressions of the squad. But Jamie Vardy and Kasper Schmeichel had done most of the talking and there’d been two filled seats between them. It was normal for the Spaniard to be a little nervous and it didn’t bother Dennis either. He was happy to be confident enough for the both of them.

“I wanted to say thank you, again, for the kindness.” Dennis moved nearer to Ayoze, the Spaniard took a step back but found himself hitting the wall.

“You already said thanks, it’s no big deal...really.”

“No, I mean I wanted to thank you,” he closed the non-existent gap, hand on Ayoze’s arm and pressed his lips to the striker’s, gently. He didn’t hold him there for long, pulling back to assess the reaction.

“I...what was that?”

“It was just a thank you.” Dennis left his arm in place but moved his body back a few inches. He saw Ayoze’s throat tremble, he could feel the quickening pulse through his wrist. He was about to initiate a second kiss but Ayoze had leaned into it before he made contact. This was longer, more forceful but still tender. 

Dennis felt he was getting a read for the Spaniard’s personality in this contact, no bad bones in his body, only a desire to not be alone and to please others. The Spaniard broke this kiss and moved away from the wall. Was it loneliness or genuine desire? Did Dennis even care?

“Will you...can we....please...” Ayoze was looking down, his voice timid but pleading. He backed towards the bed and stumbled as his calf touched it and he nearly fell.

Dennis was there quickly, one arm behind the Spaniard’s back, helping his balance. His lips brushed Ayoze’s neck as he leaned past to gently move the laptop out of the way. He eased the striker into a sitting position before putting one leg either side of him to straddle him. It forced Ayoze’s hands to support Dennis by his lower back, or rather, his arse. He had a sharp intake of breath at this contact and the Belgian could feel the stirring in his groin. 

“I think your deed deserves...” The man in control slowly pulled off his training top, aware and satisfied of Ayoze’s lusty stare, “a proper thank you, don’t you?” He undid the toggles on his shorts and pulled them down slightly, a tease if nothing else.

The Spaniard nodded, pushing his lips forward to meet the Belgian’s, breathy and knowing that the younger man could feel the bulge that was pressing against his thigh. His briefs did nothing to hide it and he could only keep nodding in response. Begging to be kissed seemed too weak but he knew the way he was leaning into this was just the physical equivalent of saying it. 

Dennis kissed the tanned neck, the darkest piece of flesh on the Spaniard. Slowly, he slid a hand inside Ayoze’s boxers to stroke his cock, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the striker. Their kissing was patient; their tongues were exploring but neither mouth was dominant, both men savouring the languid nature of it, of each other. The Belgian had overall control, being on top and squeezed his thighs around the man, letting a hand move to that hair, running his fingers through it and lightly gripping. Ayoze broke the kiss at that contact.

“It’s...I’ve not done this for a while,” shyly, Ayoze looked at the floor. “I’m not sure...I don’t know...it might not be good?” His cheeks were flushed as Dennis tilted his head up and pressed his forehead against him, nuzzling. 

It was a delicate gesture, one that surprised Dennis himself. He’d come here wanting to fuck, animal desire that became opportunistic when he realised Ayoze was alone. “I don’t care, Ayo. This is...” he looked over him, smiling, “This can be whatever you want it to be. No strings, no expectations.”

Ayoze nodded, bottom lip folded inwards as he thought. Whatever internal conclusion he reached, he smiled and looked up. He kissed Dennis on the neck, allowing himself for one minute just to sink his teeth in. The Belgian pulled his neck away in shock, but grinning. He used both hands to pull Ayoze back into a kiss, less patient, more messy now. The Spaniard allowed himself to explore the flesh straddling him, the impressive thighs either side of him.

Removing Dennis’ support meant he had to lean forward. Allowing himself to take a more dominant role in the kiss meant the momentum toppled him, pushing Ayoze flat onto his back. Dennis landed just above him, not quite on all fours, groins now pressed together, material straining as both cocks twitched. The Belgian brushed another piece of hair away and gently removed the Spaniard’s glasses. A gesture that served to tease Ayoze.

“Fuck, kiss me,” he moaned, pulling Dennis down and rotating his hips. 

The Belgian found one fist had to bunch up the duvet below to stop him voicing his own expletives. Between how good of a kisser Ayoze was (those lips were like sexy, thick pillows) and the hypnotic movement of his hips that forced their cocks to grind against each other, he was regretting his own touching earlier on.

Given the Spaniard’s shyness just moments before, Dennis was helpless, or not inclined to resist when he felt his shorts being tugged down and shimmied to help them off. It revealed that he’d been commando underneath and now the only thing separating pure flesh on flesh contact was Ayoze’s rather thin briefs. He was about to take corrective action when they were interrupted. 

A firm knock on the door made Ayoze bolt up and out from underneath Dennis. He sprinted to the door, had he locked it when the other man had pushed past? Fuck. One hand on the handle, he hesitated, aware of the rather pressing erection that was poking out from his briefs. Fuck. There was a second knock now, and a cry of, "Room service!"

"Err can you...you can leave it outside, I was just in the shower and…" he grasped at a jacket hung on the hooks by the door, pulling out a twenty euro note. "Here, sorry!" He slid the note under the door. There was a clinking of a tray and he heard feet retreating. He puffed his cheeks and let out a noise of relief.

Dennis laughed, catching his attention. The Belgian was splayed on his front watching this, head hanging off the edge of the bed. "You're adorable!" 

Ayoze was flushed, his fingers were shaking. He did remember to lock the door though, pleased some part of his brain wasn't obsessing on the naked blonde on his bed.

“Ayo...come here, it’s fine, the random kid bringing you room service doesn’t know what’s happening. Come on, get back here, I want those lips on me...” he knew turning his head showed off his sharp jawline, something almost everybody he slept with seemed to insist on kissing and dragging their teeth over.

Breathing calming, Ayoze returned to the bed, kneeling on it, letting his fingers trace over Dennis’ skin. As if by predicted magic, he bent and let his lips brush Dennis’ before concentrating on that jaw, then the neck and his back. The Spaniard’s hands were concentrating on his thighs, running over the muscles and moving back up to squeeze his arse. There was another kiss, much more urgent. 

Dennis rolled over, he’d missed the other man removing his briefs. Not that they hadn’t been pointless for a few minutes already. They’d given him a sneak peek of the cock they restrained, of its shape, the slight curve, the uncut head. Seeing it free and demanding was a sight he savoured. He smiled and allowed his hand to loosely fist his own cock, drawing the Spaniard’s full attention. 

“You want to taste it?”

“No,” an immediate response, firm, before the shyer Ayoze returned. His English was less assured in these moments but it only made Dennis want him more, “I want you to...”

“Yeah?” Dennis asked, getting a confirmation via a nod from Ayoze, who reached out to palm his cock.

“Please, I want you to...I want you to fuck me,” the last part of the sentence was a whisper but it was a needy one. He kissed Dennis and waited, expectantly.

Dennis found his shorts on the floor and retrieved the silver packet from them. He thought he saw surprise in Ayoze’s eyes that he’d been wandering hotel corridors with a condom in his pocket just in case, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he layed back and gently touched him with one hand, the other arm propping his head up so that he could look at the naked Belgian. 

As Dennis rolled on the condom, he took another minute to admire the man waiting for him. He wasn’t what you expected, any perceived arrogance clearly masking a guy who just wants to fit in at a new club. He was beautiful too, rich brown eyes begging him to get back to the bed, back to him. Ayoze moved as if to turn over, to bend over.

“No, let me watch you,” he pushed Ayoze back down and moved between his legs, spreading them and lifting them up.

He had a fairly small but well rounded arse and Dennis moved slowly. Nothing had suggested that this was Ayoze’s first time, but he was so tight that it made the Belgian hesitate. It also made his cock twitch more and he struggled to focus. If it did hurt, he covered it well, running a hand over Dennis’ thigh and nodding, consenting again.

“God you’re pretty,” Dennis whispered, inching his cock in and out, slowly, but sinking deeper each time.

The Spaniard responded, wrapping his legs around the man in control and fists clinging onto the duvet, trying to moan quietly. He did cry out, but in pleasure, as Dennis felt encouraged to pull further out and thrust quickly back in, gaining a rhythm, allowing his hips to settle into it. The headboard banged in time and Ayoze forgot his silent pact to make no noise. He was gently muttering to himself, one hand tangled in his hair, the other on his neck, tongue sliding out to lick his lips.

Dennis used a hand to help keep himself upright, freeing up a hand to wrap around Ayoze’s cock. The head was smeared with precum and he used his thumb to rub it around, providing lubrication. The Spaniard moaned again as he did it, opening his eyes and looking at him, begging. The Belgian didn’t know if he was pleading out loud, or it’s just what his eyes were saying but he responded. His hand wrapped around the base of Ayoze’s cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts as he fucked the Spaniard. 

Deliberately slowing his pace, his fist slowed too. Ayoze whined, but Dennis imagined it was for the same reason that he was now grinding his teeth. The slower, deeper, longer thrusts felt incredible. Ayoze’s arse was so tight, it clenched around him as he moved and he knew he couldn’t keep this up. Leaning over to bite and kiss at the Spaniard’s lips and neck, he allowed himself the release, cock pulsing as he came. He remained there, deep inside the man below. Ayoze was almost writhing below him, desperate for his own release. Dennis quickened the pace of his fist and Ayoze came quickly, coating his own chest and the hand wrapped around him. He panted heavily, as if his brain was just remembering how important breathing was. He stroked the Belgian’s jawline again and whispered a ‘thank you’. 

Dennis flopped down next to him, gently peeling the rubber from his slowly softening cock. Heavy breathing filled the silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He was a little surprised when Ayoze’s hand reached out for his. This definitely hadn’t been what he’d come here for. He squeezed back though, it felt nice. Turning onto his side, he kissed the Spaniard on the cheek and glanced at the door.

“It’s ok if you want to go, I know this was just sex.” Ayoze said it quietly in a neutral tone.

The Belgian turned back to him, laughing, “I was going to say what did you order from room service,” he’d succeeded in surprising the striker, “I’m starving!”

Dennis had put his shorts on, but only to retrieve the tray from outside the room. He and Ayoze sat facing each other, sharing a sandwich and some chips, the Spaniard still naked, lips slightly less swelled now but still a bright, cherry red from their kissing. They’d started talking, getting to know each other better but with less hands now..

“How the fuck have you been single this long? Surely it’s not from a lack of offers?” the Belgian wiped a bit of tomato from his chin, smiling.

“I wanted to concentrate on football for a bit and with the move...I don’t really know anybody in Leicester yet. I’ve had an offer, I just don’t know what to do with it.”

“Ben Chilwell been whispering sweet nothings in your ear too about going to his and Madders’ room?” Dennis noted that Ayoze had stopped smiling. He may not have understood the term, but he did grasp the meaning.

“How do you know?” Ayoze was back to the blushing, young looking face again. 

“I might have had the same offer,” he leaned closer, “Have you said yes? Because I would definitely love to be a fly on the wall if you are going there…” he kissed the Spaniard again, back to something slower, more tender.

The pair fell asleep, curled up and limbs tangled, somewhere between comparing careers and more kissing. Dennis may have dreamt of being that fly on the while and watching Ben Chillwell and James Maddison double team Ayoze. He didn’t know, wouldn’t have cared if he did, but there was a definite lecture from Youri Tielemans coming his way the next morning when he’d wake up alone and Dennis would skulk back in before breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular idea came from an interview Dennis Praet gave to UK publication, The Guardian, about having to borrow someone's boots when he first joined. There's no confirmation who they belonged to, but I decided it was Ayoze and it fit with this chapter.
> 
> Part 3 will have full James Maddison/Ben Chilwell in it too, apologies that so far it's been purely side mentions of them!
> 
> I'm still really new to this so any feedback welcome and thanks for reading!


End file.
